Sarada Uchiha- A Lion Among Lions
by WarLily
Summary: The new ninja world brings with it many new challenges. Sarada Uchiha is on a journey to find herself, even though she may not realise it. Join her and the rest of the next generation through Genin life, the Chunin exams and beyond. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the plot belongs to me.
1. Chapter 1

Sadara Uchiha was running again. Admittedly not away from an enemy ninja, or away from Bolt Uzumaki, not even away from an enraged mother; she was just running. The cool air, not yet warmed by the rising sun, whipped her short hair black off her face as she took in the serene morning atmosphere. The Village Hidden in the Leaves had remained a peaceful place long since the end of the war, and a fresh generation of shinobi thrived under the command of Naruto Uzumaki: the Seventh Hokage.

Sadara's regular morning run came to an end as she reached her home: a flint cottage on the village outskirts. Of course the fine architecture of the small house meant little to the young kunoichi, but the homely atmosphere suited her mother perfectly and she knew that Sakura adored it. Sadara's rosette mother deserved the perfect home; after all with the long term absences of her husband, she wanted to give her daughter the best up-bringing possible- as any mother would.

It slightly saddened Sakura that her baby's childhood was fast drawing to a close as she embraced her shinobi lifestyle. With little input from her father, Sadara (now thirteen years old) was the youngest by a year on a team with just one other Genin, and soon faced the prospect of the Chunin exams.

Although few people spoke of him, everybody knew Sadara's father. Uchiha Sasuke, at the request of his best friend 'the Dobe', had returned to the village after an epic victory in the war and 'fighting out their differences'. After the development of their prosthetic arms, despite Naruto's stubborn arguments, the lonely shinobi found it difficult to settle into village life; hindered also by the lack of acceptance from Konoha's citizens. Eventually, thanks to the input of the Sixth Hokage it was decided that Sasuke was to be a representative of Konoha, travelling to the other nations to keep tabs on the peace.

Content with her morning workout, Sadara entered the rustic kitchen to find her mother humming absently as she flitted around the kitchen.

"Morning mum," Sadara greeted casually.

"Morning sweetie," Sakura responded with a smile, "I trust that your training was satisfactory?"

Sakura grinned cheekily at her daughter. Sadara rolled her eyes at her mother's teasing, a playfully regular occurrence due to Sadara's supposed inheritance of her father's perfectionism.

"How was your meeting with Uzumaki- Sama?" Sadara continued, referring to her mother's previous evening engagements.

"Ah, about that," Sakura began, pausing in her jobs for a moment, "Naruto has requested that I spend a couple of days in Sunagakure in order to assist the medical staff in herb remedies."

Sadara's face remained impassive as her mother continued.

"Including travelling I should be gone for a week at the most. Will you be okay without me?" Sakura appeared apprehensive at her daughter's impending response.

Of course Sadara had been home alone before (if only for a day or so), and she had completed overnight missions too.

"Of course mum, I'll be fine," she offered a small smile.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, "of course I'll get Aunt-Ino and Hinata to come and check on you every so often, so you won't be completely alone."

Sadara cringed slightly at the prospect of being under the watchful eye of Ino Yamanaka, whom had been dubbed as her aunt.

"Really mum, I'll be okay. Besides it will be good for you to catch up with the Suna medics," Sadara hugged her mother around her soft waist, Sakura laughed musically and ruffled her daughter's hair.

Breakfast passed in the usual fashion and Sadara was soon kitting out for the day's team training. Her shuriken pouch was fastened on the back of her left hip and a kunai holster was fastened also to her left thigh. The young ninja also donned a pair of burgundy Capri-pants, with black shinobi sandals and a blue shirt with one short and one long sleeve. A narrow collar buttoned around the right side of her neck and the right long sleeve was sporting the Uchiha crest and a smaller Haruno symbol underneath. Bandages protected her lower left arm exposed by the short sleeve from elbow to wrist, and her short inky black hair loosely framed her red glasses.

The sun had fully risen when Sadara left for training ground two.

In the patchy areas of forest on the far outskirts of the village a fourteen-year-old and his sensei also headed for training ground two, unaccompanied by the third raven haired member of the squad.

Bolt Uzumaki, son of the Seventh Hokage and Nephew to the Hyuga Heiress, also the spitting image of his father right from the dishevelled golden locks to the chibi whisker marks. Having graduated from the academy aged twelve he was placed as the odd one out with the youngest graduate: Sadara Uchiha. Sarutobi Konohamaru completed the team as a Jounin Sensei and together they made quite an unruly bunch.

The Seventh Hokage sat grumpily in his office enclosed by a mountain of paperwork. His advisor and right-hand-man: Shikamaru Nara sat to the side of the room leaning over a map whilst talking into a radio.

Naruto was gratefully interrupted when Imuzo burst through the door.

"Hokage-sama! There's an enemy ninja attempting to enter the village by force."

"Give me the details!" the blonde commanded standing up.

"He has deflected all attacks from an ANBU squad and his identity remains obscured by a travelling cloak. No identification of a fighting style as he has only deflected the attacks without fighting back."

A knowing smile played on Naruto's lips; there was only one ninja who could cause so much trouble upon arrival.

"Thanks Imuzo, I knew there was a reason I kept you and Kotetsu on the gate," Naruto smiled cheekily at the other ninja who sighed heavily.

Shikamaru smirked knowingly having already joined the dots.

"We'll be there right away."

At the gate a total of six ANBU and Jounin were slumped on the floor, masks askew.

"Ya know, people aren't going to stop treating you like an enemy if you don't stop acting like one," Naruto chuckled at the hooded figure.

"Tch."

"And I see that your time in Iwa has expanded your use of vocabulary immensely," the blond stated sarcastically, still smiling.

"The Tuschikage sends her regards," the hood spoke at last, "and congratulations Dobe, your ANBU are more efficient than last time I came home."

"Teme," Naruto nodded, "come on, you've got a mission to report on."

The two men vanished in a leap, leaving Imuzo and Kotetsu clueless at the gate.

"Okay team, the Chunin exams are a little under a month away and I want the two of you to spend the coming weeks developing your own fighting style," Konohamaru addressed the two Genin.

"Hai Sensei," they chorused.

"You may choose a particular weapon to specialise in or there could be a family technique that you want to alter into your own style," Konohamaru instructed his two pupils.

Predictably, her blonde team mate launched into a 'lecture' of his options, and Sadara saw little things she could to with family techniques. Her mother of course had educated her in first aid and basic chakra infusion but it wasn't really a style which came naturally to her; and she scarcely saw her father so the Uchiha techniques were void (not that she wasn't aware of them).

That left the young kunoichi to either specialise in a weapon or her affinity, or both. Sadara remembered in the academy being taught about weaponry being combined with a ninja's affinity; like wind users running chakra through a blade to enhance attack power.

"So what style are you gonna learn Salad-Chan?" Bolt questioned brightly.

Sadara scowled slightly at her nickname but answered the blonde anyway.

"I don't know yet."

"Don't worry about it Sarada," Konohamaru assured, placing a hand on her shoulder, " take a few days to think about it, a lot of ninja find it difficult to chose a style they find natural."

Sadara nodded mutely and her sensei turned his attention to both of them together.

"Anyway, so the exams are about a month away so let's get physical training down. Since we're only a three man cell I need to keep the two of you on similar levels in order to function to maximum potential. You two are kind of at a disadvantage."

"We're gonna be epic! You got it!" Bolt shouted.

Sadara shook her head but laughed softly.

"You've definitely got your father's stubbornness Bolt," Konohamaru said, " Anyway, Bolt you're working on stealth and Sadara, weapons practice,"

Stealth was Sadara's game. At the age of ten her stealth stats were at the same level as a low level Chunin and she was often commended on the skill.

Midday passed quickly and at about two o'clock Bolt's stomach started to complain.

"Well looks like we need to educate Bolt's stomach in stealth and endurance too," Konohamaru chuckled, "Okay guys, the two of you take a break for the rest of the day and tomorrow's training won't start 'till six PM, I need to test the two of you on independent survival skills."

"Do you guys wanna go and get BBQ?" Bolt asked.

"Sorry Bolt you can't," Konohamaru stated.

"Huh?" Bolt looked totally confused.

"You're taking your sister to see Hanabi."

"Sometimes I wonder who my father is supposed to be," Bolt grumbled, slouching away.

Konohamaru sighed and followed off in the direction of the blonde, "See you tomorrow Sadara."

**A/N**

**So here's chapter 1. I thought up the idea for this fanfiction not long after Naruto chapter 700 came out but I wanted to get a few chapters ahead so that I'm less likely to get behind with regular updates. I have exams this summer so if I'm going to get behind, it will be about May- June time but I hope that won't happen.**

**I know the 'Boruto: the Movie' character designs were recently released and my decription doesn't match Sarada's design but that's just what I had in mind when I was imagining her. I might upload a picture of how I imagine her to look in my head.**

**Comments are appreciated as this is the first thing I've written which isn't a one-shot. (I'm open to suggestions but please no flames.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sarada took the scenic route home, jogging along the dirt track which looped around the village. The warm air would be cooling rapidly as the early autumn nights set in and Sadara couldn't wait for the clear wintry nights swimming in moonlight.

She pulled her house key expecting her mum to have left already, only to find the door suspiciously unlocked. She warily drew a kunai without a sound and lightly stepped into the porch. Her mother's house shoes and sandals were missing but a large pair of black shinobi sandals were placed neatly on the shelf. Sadara huffed lightly and casually slid the kunai back into its holster, abandoned the stealth and placed her own sandals on the practically empty shelf.

Stepping into the kitchen, Sadara's acute senses were met with a somewhat familiar presence.

"I guess I'm cooking for two tonight, Father?" Sadara commented, pulling a bag of rice out of the cupboard.

"No need, the Hokage invited us over to dinner," Sasuke replied, "How did you know it was me?"

Sadara smirked slightly as she placed the rice away again.

"Enemy ninja don't tend to leave their sandals neatly by the back door once they've broken in."

Sasuke chuckled as he too smirked slightly.

"Does mum know you're home?" Sadara questioned.

"Not as far as I know, Naruto told me she's spending the week in Suna."

"I'll go get my cloak; it'll be colder once we leave Uzumaki –Sama's." Sadara neither confirmed or disagreed with her father.

"Hey, Salad- Chan!" Bolt bounced over as the two Uchiha entered the Uzumaki family home.

"Stop calling me that blondie," Sadara stated lowly.

"Only if you stop calling me 'Blondie'" Bolt bargained.

"Not a chance."

"I guess we've come to a stalemate then."

"It appears we have."

"Mum's nearly got food ready and Hima probably needs help with the table."

"Okay."

The two walked off into the kitchen without another word, leaving the two fathers at the door.

"Ya know this is your fault for naming her that, right?" Naruto stated bluntly.

Sasuke ignored his friend's comment and voiced his thoughts as he stared after his daughter.

"I never realized the two of them were such close friends. She's so much more relaxed here than with me."

Naruto clapped a hand on the raven's shoulder, "they're team mates and they understand each other well. And besides, Sadara barely saw much of you as a child so it's probably difficult for her to treat you differently to 'The Mighty Uchiha' everybody else sees you as."

Sasuke dismissed the blonde's lack of tact and pondered for a moment, "her childhood went so fast, I've missed so much."

Naruto grinned wolfishly and clapped Sasuke on the shoulder again, "It seems you're not the arrogant sod you one were. Maybe I finally did beat some sense into you."

Sasuke scowled and playfully shoved the blonde in the direction of the kitchen and dining room.

"So Sadara, Bolt tells me that Konohamaru is helping the two of you develop your own styles ready for the Chunin exams?"

The two families were nearing the end of their meal when the Hokage bought up training.

Sadara paused for a moment having thought nothing of the topic since training.

"Uh... yes, Uzumaki-Sama." The young kunoichi answered carefully.

The blonde grumbled about just calling him 'Naruto' when he wasn't working but Sasuke spoke before he could talk.

"You never said anything about training or exams Sadara."

Sadara wanted to drop her gaze but forced herself to look her father in the eye.

"Sorry Pa-Father, we haven't really had time to talk much yet and you didn't ask," Sadara answered, correcting her-self before she called him 'Papa'.

Sasuke seemed taken aback by the formality of her statement but Sadara's expression remained impassive.

The two Uchiha contributed to conversation only in passing for the rest of the night and once the moon signaled nine o'clock, they politely took their leave from the Uzumaki household.

"Bye Salad-Chan!" Bolt and Himawari waved enthusiastically from the door.

Sadara returned the wave and then turned to follow her father home.

Sadara closed her eyes enjoying the cool moonlight, noticing with her eyes open that the grey glow shimmered off Sasuke's shoulder length hair similarly to her own.

"You know you can talk to me like any other dad, right?" Sasuke broke the silence.

"I remember when you used to be home a lot before I started the academy," Sadara stated on a seemingly totally unrelated topic, "You and Uzumaki-sama used to pick Bolt and I up from the park, even though we didn't get along you always made Bolt and I stay together."

Sadara paused, remembering the time.

"And then one day you were barely there anymore; and I started at school and Mum trained me instead of you."

Sasuke felt ashamed and also shocked at the perfectly casual and un-emotive way his daughter explained things.

"I didn't mean to be away from you for so long," he tried to explain, "but I got wrapped up in work and the years flew by."

"I know, I'm not blaming you," Sadara stated, "Mum and I would have struggled a lot if you hadn't worked so much. But it's like I'm just Sadara Haruno now, unless someone's telling me how much of a genius I must be like the other Uchiha."

Sadara didn't mean for it to sound harsh; and she wasn't sure if she was saying it because she was bothered by her father's lack of communication, or because a small part of her hoped that maybe it might make him stay for a little longer.

The small family reached home and Sasuke looked like he wanted to say something, but settled for a comforting grip on his daughter's shoulder and sincere eyes before she wished him goodnight.

**A/N- Okay, I'm sorry this is not much of a plot development, but I kind of wanted to get the relationship between Sarada and Sasuke established.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sadara rose early with the sun the following morning and finding the kitchen empty she figured that Sasuke was still asleep, tired from the long journey back to the village. After a swift breakfast the young kunoichi dressed in loose fitting Capri-pants and a t-shirt ready for a run.

The wind was cooler than it had been the previous morning and Sadara's hands were chilled to the bone when she returned home. Sasuke was cooking eggs in the kitchen and she politely greeted him good morning as she made her way to the sink.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Sasuke asked, not taking his eyes off the pan.

"No thanks, I ate before I left," Sadara sighed in content as she ran her chilled hands under warm water.

"I thought you'd left for training for the day," Sasuke struck up a conversation.

Sadara internally huffed at Sasuke's attempts to act like a normal dad.

"No, I go for a run in the morning before training, but I have the day off today and then survival training tonight so I won't be back 'till morning."

"Night time survival training sounds pretty advanced for a thirteen year old," Sasuke observed.

Of course that wasn't the case at all, Sasuke just seemed to be entering protective parent mode at long last.

"Age is irrelevant; I'm a Genin so I require the skills. Besides we're taking the Chunin exams in about a month and Konohamaru-Sensei wants to prepare us properly since we're only a two man team without Sensei." Sadara stated bluntly.

"We?" the raven questioned.

"Bolt and I. He's a year older than me and were the odd ones out in our classes. Konohamaru-Sensei was supposed to be trying for ANBU but agreed to train us together since there was a shortage of Jounin for the job."

Sasuke changed topic quickly but his mind continued to observe his daughter's expression.

"You said that you're taking the Chunin exams in a month, how long have you been Genin for?"

"Since I was twelve years old," Sasuke looked confused, "...I'm thirteen now."

Guilt flashed in Sasuke's eyes but it was quickly masked.

"That's still quite young, are you sure you're ready for the Chunin exams now?"

"Tch," Sadara muttered under her breath. 'So now he goes off all parental on me.'

"Yeah, Konohamaru-Sensei said that he's going to help us train in our own particular style to help give us an advantage."

Sasuke recalled the conversation they had almost started at dinner the previous night and was slightly concerned that his daughter's training was progressing so quickly.

"So what style are you specialising in?"

Sadara hesitated and doubt flashed in her eyes.

"I don't know yet," she admitted, "Mama taught me a few things about chakra infusion but there's only so much I can do with that, I'm behind in weaponry anyway so I won't have enough time to get that down as a specialized skill before the exams," Sadara deliberately left out the Uchiha techniques but that didn't go unnoticed by the older ninja.

"And the Uchiha techniques?"

Sadara tried not to stutter as she replied, "W-well uh, Konohamaru-Sensei got Kakashi Hatake to teach me a basic fireball, but otherwise I had nobody to teach me the techniques and... I uh haven't unlocked the Sharingan... so I can't read the clan tablets and scrolls."

Sasuke realized with a pang of guilt that she had a point. Of course he hadn't expected her to have unlocked the Sharingan and hoped that she wouldn't for a while yet.

Breakfast passed and Sadara seemed unsurprised by Sasuke's lack of reply to her confession.

"I need to write an update report for my mission so I won't be around for the morning," Sasuke told his daughter after the kitchen was cleared.

Sadara nodded mutely, "How long are you staying for?" she asked hesitantly.

Sasuke didn't even hesitate before he answered smoothly, "It least until Sakura comes back."

Sadara nodded again and Sasuke left for his study.

Sadara's morning passed searching for any techniques she could train in; Sasuke didn't emerge from his study until late morning. When he did so, his daughter was suited comfortably on a pile of large cushions up to her waist in scrolls. The young kunoichi made no acknowledgement to her father's presence but he approached her anyway.

"Do you want some help with that?" he questioned.

Sadara remained silent for a moment keeping her focus on a particular scroll as she rolled it up and set it aside considerably neater than the others.

"Uh, if you want to. I'm looking up techniques for the exams but I've had no luck so far and I've been through nearly all the scrolls we have."

Sasuke pondered for a moment and then took a chance, "I could help you further a particular skill."

Sadara was shocked but covered it up quickly and replied smoothly, "are you sure? Won't you have to leave soon? I mean certainly before the exam."

The Uchiha smirk played at the corners of Sasuke's mouth but the younger ninja did not return it.

"I'm sure I'll be able to teach you a thing for to pretty quickly."

Training ground two was conveniently available for the two Uchiha and Sadara found herself geared up facing a serious looking father- not that he didn't looks serious most of the time anyway.

"So which skills need improving before the exam?" Sasuke questioned straight away.

Without hesitation Sadara blurted out her worst feat, "Weapons."

Sasuke looked slightly confused, "shouldn't that have been up to standard in order for you to graduate?"

"Yeah, but I was slightly behind on the program before I got my eyesight sorted, but I was above average in other areas so I passed the Genin test," Sadara subconsciously pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

Sasuke nodded and gestured her over to the targets by the north fence. The watch tower was in sight there, and Rock Lee could be seen up there with his apprentice. The north fence revealed the grassland and forestry which stretched past the village boundaries and an eagle glided leisurely over the mass of green.

Sadara pulled out a shuriken and fluently took aim before flicking it at the target where it embedded into the target one ring away from dead centre. Sadara knew this wasn't awful but it only got worse when she tried multiple or moving targets.

Sasuke expressed his thoughts that her aim wasn't bad for a Genin.

A little disgruntled at the comment Sadara replied, "I know, but Bolt is advanced in weaponry and I need to catch up in order for us to function properly as a team."

Sasuke nodded thoughtfully for a moment.

"Well the only way I can see this improving is through practice; but perhaps it might happen quicker with my training than with Bolt and your Sensei," Sasuke stated a little cockily.

Sadara glared forcefully at him and huffed. Sasuke's arrogance irked her greatly and his smirk faded quickly at his daughter's expression.

Two hours later, Sarada was breathing deeply within a ring of targets at various different heights. Once more she spun on point, and quicker than the regular eye could see shot ten kunai in powerful blows. Nine satisfying thumps and a piercing clang followed. Steadying herself from the spin Sarada glanced around with a slightly triumphant smirk; five of the nine kunai had a kunai producing from dead centre, the other four were within the inner rings and the clang indicated that the kunoichi had successfully caused her father to need to deflect the tenth weapon.

Turning to face Sasuke her smirk widened slightly as his face reflected her own, in just two hours her accuracy had improved greatly. Of course the young girl's victory could only be short lived under the strict training of the oldest living Uchiha as his approving smirk faded back into a neutral expression.

"Worry less about force and more about accuracy. I lose shoulder, arm and wrist will give it enough force for these targets, and once you've got accuracy covered it will come naturally when you add more force."

Sarada huffed in annoyance but resisted the urge to answer back and just nodded, her expression also fading to neutral.

"Take a break. I'd like to spar with you, Taijutsu only." Sasuke Instructed.

Sarada covered her shock at his forwardness well. Spar? With her father? Supposedly one of the strongest ninja of the decade... and the decade before that?

Nodding despite her-self Sarada grabbed a bottle of water and took a sip, watching as her father removed his own bag in preparation for the fight.

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke- minus his bag and cloak- stood in a strong stance opposite his daughter, who was also standing steady about two metres away.

Taking a calming breath Sarada kept her eyes on her father's arms and main torso, awaiting him to make the first move.

Having never sparred with him or even seen him in a fight, Sarada needed an idea of his fighting style. With her eyes firmly locked on him she stood still, forcing him to make the first move. He did so quick as a flash, closing the distance between them with a fist raised.

Sarada blocked the punch with her palm, absorbing the impact through a bent elbow and relaxed wrist- as she suspected he was going easy to test her, otherwise that punch would have probably shattered her whole arm. Taking advantage of the forward motion Sarada bought her knee into his side and shifted her weight to the right so that she was by his side, leaving room for the momentum to take him to the floor.

Of course Sasuke's balance was precise and his feet planted solid. Without chakra infusion Sarada's blows were never even going to knock him more than a few inches.

Aiming for his back which was at eye level, Sarada sliced down a chakra enforced punch on the small of the taller man's back, the weakest point on a ninja's spine. Predictably Sarada's chakra control was a far cry from her mother's intense skill and with a twinge of pain in her knuckle the miffed Genin realised that her sneaky sparring partner was wearing armour.

"Unfair advantage," Sarada puffed, "you're wearing ANBU style amour under your shirt."

"Life's full of unfair advantages and disadvantages," Sasuke's smirk was back and his breathing rate had barely increased, "especially in the ninja world."

Sarada glared at her competitor as she dodged another attempted blow. The hand to hand combat continued for a further fifteen minutes before with laboured breaths Sarada's blows became weak.

Calling an abrupt stop Sasuke stood with a serious expression close to his daughter; his breath still even and relaxed. Sarada on the other hand lent with her hands on her knees, and her chakra levels were significantly lower thanks to not only the need to strengthen her attacks, but also her defences.

"I'm impressed," Sasuke stated at last.

_Really? Because somebody forgot to tell your face._ Sarada thought slightly bitterly, not at all impressed with her inability to even land an effective blow.

Sasuke smirked to himself seeing his daughter's annoyed expression.

"Your stamina is good for your age, and I'm impressed that you're able to focus on utilising chakra during a Taijutsu battle."

"Thank you Father," there was that unnecessary formal tone again. Sasuke sighed mutely and looked like he wanted to comment.

"We should get going," Sarada stated suddenly, "I need to visit Inojin and drop off some medical books Mama borrowed from the Naras."

Sasuke could only agree with his daughter although he wondered how much his comrades had changed since he was last in the village. He felt obliged to visit Kakashi at least.

Sarada knocked politely on the door of the Nara clan's head house. Rather than a complex similar to the Hyuga estate, the Nara land was made up of about ten different houses varying in sizes which formed a sort of village in its self; or course with the deer forest forming a horse shoe around the back and two sides.

Sarada heaved the heavy medical books more securely into her arms and waited patiently for the door to be answered. The young ninja wasn't surprised when Temari opened the main entrance with an apron tied just above her small baby bump. Even whilst pregnant and dressed like a housewife the foreboding ninja had a scary 'run for your life' aura. The thick aroma of simmering stew drifted from the kitchen, it appeared that Temari had surprised everyone when she left for the maternity leave of her second child when the house suddenly became bustling with her constant activity- and visits from Shikamaru's mother who seemed by far the most excited.

"Oh Sarada, hello! Thank you so much for bringing these back," the blonde expressed her gratitude and took the four leather bound books effortlessly and leading the way into the house, "do come in."

"No problem Temari-San," the Nara had insisted that Sarada did not call her Nara-san orsama, to which Sarada fully appreciated her easy-going attitude and happily complied.

"Did your mother find everything she was looking for in them?" Temari questioned casually.

"I sure hope so. I don't want to lug those books all the way back home again."

The older woman chuckled.

After depositing the books outside the library- which anyone outside of the clan was forbidden to enter- the two kunoichi continued through to the kitchen.

"Would you like a brew?" Temari offered.

"No thank you," the Uchiha politely declined, taking a seat at the table.

The kitchen was large and accommodated a normal set of table and chairs.

"So how's your mother getting on with her promotion to head of the hospital?" Temari struck up a conversation having poured her-self a drink.

"Okay I think, she's always exhausted when he gets home but I know she loves her work. A trip to Suna will be good of her; he misses the field work I think."

Temari had long since gotten used to the level of maturity and observational skills Sarada spoke with, not unlike the Nara wife's own son- who speak of the devil arrived through the door a moment later.

"Hey Mum. Uchiha," he acknowledged as he flopped into a chair.

"Nara," Sarada returned with a nod and a smirk.

"You really should treat out guests with more hospitality Shikadai," Temari scolded half-heartedly. She was fed up with disciplining her son's speech, but he would always be courteous when absolutely necessary.

Shikadai just shrugged.

"How was training?" His mother continued.

"Same old," Shikadai drawled, "I'm going to visit Dad's Sensei's grave with Mirai-Sensei later on."

Although Mirai Sarutobi was not the Jounin sensei of the newest Ino-Shika-Cho cell, she was a close friend to the Nara's and had taught Shikadai a thing or two.

Upon arriving at the Yamanaka flower shop jut after midday, Sarada found Ino opening up the shop after her lunch break.

"Sarada honey! It's lovely to see you!" The blonde exclaimed the moment Sarada stepped in the door.

"Hi Aunt-Ino," Sarada mentally sighed at the name she automatically addressed the woman as.

"I heard your father's back in town," Ino immediately launched into gossip mode.

"Uh yeah, he just got back yesterday. I'm not sure how long her staying for though." Ino didn't miss the hint of regret in the young girl's eyes.

"Is Inojin out the back?" Sarada continued.

"Yes sweetie he's in his father's study."

Sai's study wasn't really a study; more of a room full of painting equipment, various weapons and a tiny desk in the corner covered in paperwork, all arranged in an organised chaos sort of fashion- apparently the man's strictly disciplined ANBU lifestyle had worn off once he settled down with his wife and son. Sarada walked in to find Sai sketching absently (a side of him which was rarely seen by anyone outside of his family) as Inojin practiced preparing scrolls.

Although Inojin had inherited Yamanaka clan's mind transfer technique, he also had immense skill with a pencil and paper so his father saw fit to teach his son in his own field of jutsu. Unfortunately so far Inojin struggled with the chakra infusion required to bring his drawing to life from the scrolls.

"Sarada-Chan!" Inojin grinned at his best friend when she slid the door shut behind her and Sai sent her a kind smile.

"Hey Inojin, Uncle-Sai," despite Sarada's aversion to calling Ino 'Aunt', he had no objections to addressing her husband in a similar way.

Having heard stories of 'teenage Sai: the emotionless ANBU from Root' from her mother and the Hokage she understood jut how much he'd changed.

Although she and Inojin's other ninja friends found him odd and not worth their time, Sarada found that despite his bluntness he was one of the most genuine people she'd ever met. (Not to mention her strange appreciation for his dry sense of humour that usually confused most under the age of fifteen.)

And he and his wife were her god parents after all.

"Guess what Sarada-Chan! My team and I have been entered for the Chunin exams!" Inojin placed his inky brush carefully aside and turned to his best friend.

"That's good Jin," Sarada replied, she's secretly been hoping that the others from the academy would be entered too, "Bolt and I have been put forward too."

Inojin's eyes got even more excited at hearing this. Inojin was like his father in many ways- from his complexion to his slight misunderstandings of polite functioning society. But the small blonde was certainly not lacking in the self expression department- as long as he was with people he was comfortable with... Unless that person happened to be his mother who for some reason he turned into a nervous wreck in front of when he got excited (and rightfully so if she was in a certain mood).

After and afternoon spent with Inojin and Uncle-Sai, Sarada returned home as the sun was beginning to drop in the sky. Judging by the quiet atmosphere and Sasuke's shoes placed neatly on the rack inside the door she assumed the said man was working in his study.

Sarada ate and explained to her father that she was not likely to be back from training until mid-morning the following day and then swiftly left the house as the sun indicated late afternoon.

"Now then, survival training is important at this stage in your ninja lives since if you pass the Chinin exam you'll be leaving the village a whole lot more often," Konohamaru briefed them once the trio were assembled.

_Just like my Dad_. Sarada couldn't help but think.

They were located on one of the outer most training fields outside the main village: Training Ground D.

Whilst most of the other training grounds were labelled numerically this one had been named 'D' for 'Death', 'Danger', 'Doom' and any other foreboding word you could think of beginning with 'D'. Even though said place was not renowned for being a dodgy place it just seemed to ooze creepy.

It was apparent to both Bolt and Sarada that this area was not often utilized for basic ninja training given the overgrown vegetation and distinct lack of ninja made imprints; save for a few kunai strikes on a tree here and there. At least Sarada hoped that they were kunai strikes.

"This training ground is rarely used for purposes other than these types of circumstances so the animal and plant life is mostly unknown," The Jounin sensei continued to address his students. "... This is why it's perfect." Konohamaru's smug smile could only mean that the two Genin were likely in for a rough night.

"Hold it a second!" Bolt butted in, "You're just gonna dump us here for the night?"

"Well... yeah. Pretty much."

Bolt's eyes blanked wide and Sarada smirked silently at her partner.

"Relax Bolt, I have complete faith in the two of you; and besides you've both got supplies."

"Not scared are you Boruto?" Sarada taunted playfully.

Bolt drew himself up to full height and puffed out his chest. "Not a chance Salad-Chan! I'm strong enough to protect us both; you won't have to lift a finger!"

"Always the modest one," Sarada huffed rolling her eyes, "This is gonna be a long night."

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Sun had well and truly set when the two Genin had set up camp and the temperature had dropped a good ten degrees. The dense undergrowth meant that they were provided with a little shelter but in the chilly air the two of them were wrapped up in thick travelling cloaks.

Before the darkness fully set in the two had set up traps for catching a meat based meal for the morning and settled to the water biscuits and dried fruit they head with them for that night. Sarada had taken first watch and the distinct lack of anything eventful had her on edge.

'Surely Konohamaru-Sensei wouldn't have sent us here just for a little camping trip. There must be a further aspect of training in this exercise.'

Sarada glanced over at her team mate who was lying undignified sprawled out at the base of a tree under his cloak and a sleeping bag. The two had decided earlier not to light a fire as to not attract unwanted attention in the mysterious place; as a result they donned thick travelling cloaks. Although the cold did not much bother the young kunoichi, that didn't mean it was fun being cold all night.

Sarada's spine tingled as her sharp hearing detected movement behind Bolt's tree. Sarada stared intently at the spot in the undergrowth. The only light was provided by the crescent moon so Sarada crouched low and leaned towards the thick ferns. The metallic sound appeared to spook whatever was there as Sarada warily drew a kunai and a fox bound out across the camp. The blood pounded loudly in her ears and the cunning animal disappeared into the inky darkness.

'Pull yourself together you wuss,' she mentally scolded, 'calm down and be logic.'

Keeping her weapon gripped firmly in her hand Sarada took up her spot by Bolt once more but remained standing.

Bolt suddenly snorted loudly and sat up awake.

"You could wake up the whole fire nation in your sleep dolt. Now look sharp, we've got company."

Bolt's face set with determination and he too drew a blade.

'He may be a bit of a nut job but I can't deny he's a great ninja. At least he's reactive when he needs to be.'

"What's going on Uchiha? My danger senses are tingling all over," Bolt muttered.

"I can feel a chakra presence not far off. About half a kilometre or so away."

"Well come on then! Let's go!" Bolt made a move for the lower branches of the trees.

"Hold it Bolt! I can't tell if it's coming our way or not, we might not have to engage in combat," the Uchiha tried to reason logically.

"Sarada, we're in training ground D and should be the only human beings for miles around. I can sense that presence too and I also know that you know as well as me that presence sure as hell should be there!"

The blonde had a point. Unfortunately. The energy of the presence had a sharp edge to it which felt as if it was grazing threateningly along Sarada's insides.

"I suppose it's better than being sitting ducks," she stated at last. Bolt's face suddenly split into a mischievous grin. "Besides, we might as well get some hands on training done while we're on this little camping trip."

And so each with a determined set look on their face the two young ninja made for the lower branches of the dense trees.

The closer they got to the source of energy, the more it seemed to affect the duo. The sinister sharp edge caressing Sarada's insides was now starting to claw its way up her throat. And if the pale complexion smothering Bolt's face was anything to go by, he too was physically affected by the mysterious energy.

Bolt (who had been leading) stopped a few hundred feet short of the area which seemed t be consumed.

"I don't get it," Bolt puffed slightly, "What's something like that doing in training ground D?"

For the rest of her days Sarada would be unable to describe the sight which befell her that night; but would she be able to shun the image from her memory. A mass of silver chakra pulsated around a row of seven figures. They resembled mannequins due to their lack of face and dough-like statures which only vaguely resembled basic human structure.

"I don't know," the raven murmured, barely loud enough for her team-mate to hear.

A subtle, yet sonic like echo resounded through Sarada's skull rhythmically with the pulsations. It was like the energy was forcing her mind into isolation; cutting her off from her team-mate.

Not if she should help it.

Bolt must have had the same idea because as the raven girl shuffled closer Bolt's tanned hand grasped her wrist firmly.

"What do we do?" Bolt was almost shouting now.

The concentration of chakra was overwhelming but the seven mysterious figures remained stationary. On the other hand, there was no way it was safe to leave the area unguarded; they were still within the village boarders. There was no time for options to be considered before the forms assumed defensive stances. Like disciplined soldiers they stood sturdy and brought their arm-like limbs up as if preparing for a taijutsu battle. A second later, Bolt's grip on Sarada's arm was gone and she could only watch as the blonde dashed ahead, kunai in hand.

'I think he's gonna need a little more than a kunai do deal with _this_ little problem," Sarada couldn't help but think.

Bolt's movements were odd and uncoordinated as he stabbed and slashed; missing by centimetres which the ninja of second best in the Genin exam should not be doing.

"Bolt! What are you doing?" the Uchiha tried to call. There was no way slashing through these forms like play-doh was going to do any damage. Sarada had no idea how, but she knew that harmlessly split like a table-knife through butter before re-forming.

She struggled to think logically as her team-mate slashed uselessly through his targets who were neither attacking or defending as they advanced, forming a horse shoe around him. Frustrated, the kunoichi leapt forward beside her team-mate and they automatically stood back to back defensively.

"Bolt, you're going to -" Sarada was cut short when Bolt swivelled on the spot and banished his kunai in front of the Uchiha, as if he were protecting her from an attacker. But the faceless forms were slowing slightly, having formed a close pack around them.

"That was close," Bolt said under his breath before he resumed defending himself in the unorthodox way he seemed to have adopted.

"We need to get into the treetops," he murmured pointedly it his team-mate next to him.

"You think!" Sarada gripped his upper arm and pulled him up the trunk of the nearest tree. This was a risk requiring them to leap over the heads of the two nearest advancers; but due to their sluggish manoeuvrability Sarada decided this was one worth taking.

Sharp observation skills did not miss the slightly lower height at which Bolt made the leap. Said observation skills also convinced Sarada that the tip of the Blonde's foot passed straight through a portion of a featureless face of the 'enemy'.

If they even were 'enemy' at all.

"Bolt, hold on! We need to strategise this," Sarada insisted once they had landed on a sturdy branch. This behaviour was so unlike the blonde. Bolt Uzumaki, superior to herself in ranking during the Genin exam, was usually so collected in such a situation, enabling the duo to function just as effectively in a three man cell.

"What do you mean strategise?" Bolt's eyes were wide, revealing his obvious shock at the suggestion, "Sarada, this is serious , we need to warn Konohamaru-Sensei or my Dad about this!"

"Hold it Bolt!" They're not even attacking properly. And what if this is part of the training exercise? We have the advantage from here on offence and they're stuck on defence," Sarada couldn't fathom why Bolt was so convinced of their incapability to handle the situation.

"How could rouge ninja possibly be part of the training exercise? What if they're planning on getting further into the village?"

Sarada stopped dead as she was about to retort.

"Rouge ninja?"

"Yeah," Bolt looked like he was getting angry now, "Rouge ninja! Who the hell have you been defending against?" He looked at Sarada like she was crazy.

The shock printed on the young Uchiha's face quickly faded into a calculating expression.

"White Zetsus," she murmured quietly," Bolt. What were the symbols on their hai-tais?" Sarada questioned slowly.

The blonde's brow furrowed in thought, "I don't... remember."

Thinking of the details, Sarada too struggled to picture what she had seen in her head; the details were fading quickly like in insignificant dream. As if by magic ( but more like synchronised team work) the duo's thought processes clicked and realisation dawned.

"Genjutsu."

**A/N- I apologize for the massive wait for this update but I have now finished school until September so with a bit of luck I might get up to the Chunin exams (I've already written the second round).**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
